


Drama Teachers Are Dramatic

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec leans against the wall in the cafeteria, watching as the students mingle around tables, sip punch awkwardly, and dance. It’s prom. And being the responsible teacher that he is, Alec volunteered to chaperon. It had absolutely nothing to do with the drama teacher begging him to help. Nope.Alec smiles as Magnus spots him from across the cafeteria and instantly changing directions and walking towards Alec. Okay. Maybe it had a little bit to do with Magnus. And how could blame him? The man looks stunning in his black dress pants and red coat. He outshines everyone else in the room and the smile he sends Alec’s way? It literally takes his breath away.“Why hello there, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus greets as he leans against the wall next to Alec, their shoulders bumping against each other.“You’re looking stunning tonight, Mr. Bane.”“Thank you, Darling. I needed to look good for my date tonight.”





	Drama Teachers Are Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



Alec leans against the wall in the cafeteria, watching as the students mingle around tables, sip punch awkwardly, and dance. It’s prom. And being the responsible teacher that he is, Alec volunteered to chaperon. It had absolutely nothing to do with the drama teacher begging him to help. Nope. 

Alec smiles as Magnus spots him from across the cafeteria and instantly changing directions and walking towards Alec. Okay. Maybe it had a little bit to do with Magnus. And how could blame him? The man looks stunning in his black dress pants and red coat. He outshines everyone else in the room and the smile he sends Alec’s way? It literally takes his breath away. 

“Why hello there, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus greets as he leans against the wall next to Alec, their shoulders bumping against each other. 

“You’re looking stunning tonight, Mr. Bane.”

“Thank you, Darling. I needed to look good for my date tonight.”

Alec’s cheeks slowly warm as he smiles at Magnus. Because yeah, Alec would be Magnus’ date and that makes him the luckiest guy here and that’s saying something when he’s in a room filled with horny teenagers who are banking on losing their virginity tonight. 

Magnus sighs, his head falling against Alec’s shoulder. “Remember that time you made a fool of yourself and finally asked me out on a date?”

Alec groans, shoving Magnus away. “Yeah.” Alec had asked Magnus out during the homecoming game, not knowing there was a mic nearby that was being broadcast over the football field for everyone to hear. The cheers that came afterwards on the hand was very hard not to notice. Alec had spent that entire year with gloating seniors and how they’re winning was responsible for his happy relationship. Dorks. “I remember you saying yes and that’s all that matters. Apparently you liked this fool.”

Magnus smiles, his eyes crinkling at the side. “Oh, I love this fool.” Magnus takes his hand, kissing Alec’s knuckles before saying, “we should dance.”

“Nope.”

“Alec,” Magnus whines. Just then, the music changes to something slower. “Come on, Darling.”

“Please don’t make me, Magnus. You know I’m bad at dancing.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you the ropes.”

Alec allows himself to be dragged out to the dance floor, the students all chuckling and smiling at them as they go. It makes him roll his eyes at them. Why’d he become a teacher again?”

Magnus takes on of his hands in his own, the other going around Alec’s waist. Alec’s other hand lands on Magnus’ shoulder as they slowly sway to the music. Magnus steps even closer, moving his hands until they’re on Alec’s chest and Alec does what feels natural, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back. If any of the students were dancing this close Alec would be asking them where the Holy Spirit lived but they’re the teachers so they can get away with it. For now. 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, his voice sounding choked up. When Alec looks down, he finds Magnus’ eyes glassy. 

“Hey,” he whispers. “What’s going on inside that head of yours, beautiful?”

Magnus lets out a choked sound. “I really don’t know why I’m crying.” He sniffles before leaning back and looking up inside Alec’s eyes. Alec brings one of his hands up to Magnus’ cheek, cupping it gently before wiping his tears away, fixing his eyeliner as best as he can. “I just love you. So much, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus. You’re my entire life.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’ve never felt this way before and it scares me.”

“What are you scared of?”

Magnus smiles gently. “I once told you that the key to never being afraid is having nothing to lose.” Magnus shakes his head. “Well, now I have everything to lose.”

“What do you mean?”

Magnus takes a step back before falling down to his knee. Alec looks around, noticing how the music much lower now, the students all making a circle around them, giant smiles on their faces as they watch. Alec looks back down and his breath catches before there’s a small velvet box in Magnus’ hand. 

Alec holds his hands over his mouth as Magnus opens the box. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You make my life so much brighter.”

“I didn’t think your life could get much brighter,” he snarks back, smiling so wide his cheeks are beginning to grow sore. 

“Hush, Alec. I’m having a moment right now.” Alec mimes zipping his lips shut and a few of his students snort. “Now where was it? Oh yes.” Magnus takes his hand, looking up at him. “I love you. Will you marry me?”

Alec nods his head. “Yeah. I’ll marry you.” Magnus slips the ring over his finger before standing up. Alec wraps him in a tight hug, his chest filled to the brim with love for this silly drama teacher. “I should have guessed your proposal would be so dramatic.”

“I couldn’t let you be the theatrical one in this relationship. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Around them, their students clap and cheer and Alec suddenly cringes, knowing they’re never gonna let him live this down. With a sigh, Alec reminds himself that these seniors will be off to college in less than a year. Yeah, Magnus is definitely the dramatic one.


End file.
